


The Kryptonite Effect

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4x03, 4x04, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Lena p.o.v., Smut, for tears and other wetness, goes fanon with the canon episode, have tissues, slight BDSM, very angsty, very smutty ending, youll need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: What would've happened if Kara got sick while on a lunchdate with Lena?Well this is what.A lot of angst that ends in smutty goodness





	The Kryptonite Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karadorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadorkable/gifts).



"Kara, you have to hang in there, okay. Just hang on" Alex' voice rang out in the otherwise quiet room, cutting through the haze of her thoughts.  
Kara, no Supergirl, no Kara, was laying on a gurney at the DEO, veins a sickening green and skin a deathly shade.  
"What is causing this?" Lena asked "we were on the balcony and the next minute she's on the floor gasping for air"

Alex looked up, worry and fear etched clearly into her eyes "we're not sure, but we got a alert about a global saturation of kryptonite. Basically, the air is toxic now to Kara" she explained while putting a shield on her chest.  
"This is to extract the kryptonite from her body" she continued "but its temporary, we need to find out how we can reverse the effects before its too late"  
A soft gasp left Lena's lips when Alex finished her sentence "so if we can filter the air that she breaths, it should be okay, right?"

"Well, yes, but you can hardly put a filter over this earth" Alex looked around the room, her eyes flitting from Lena to Brainy to J'onn.  
"Alex is correct. In every scenario I can come up with it is never possible to filter the air in such extreme levels. To try that is, how do you say, futile" Brainy added.  
Lena perked up and straightened her shoulders "all we have to do is is filter the air that she breathes and I have just the thing at my company" a smile formed on her lips "I'll be back in no time" she said as she turned and left without another word.

While in the backseat of the car she had time to reflect on what had happened this afternoon, how she found out that her best friend had lied to her for the duration of their entire friendship.  
All the stupid lies that either Kara or Supergirl had told swirling in her head "I flew here, on the bus" she scoffed "I was getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called" her hand on her forehead "Kara Danvers believes in you".  
A soft sob broke free from her on its own, does she really believe in her like she claimed or was all of it a lie to keep an eye on the last Luthor child?

\--

"So Eve called me and said you skipped lunch, again, Lena you can't keep doing this. Food is IMPORTANT. It gives you important nutrients and energy and vitamins and everything else a human needs to be able to make it through their day!" Kara said as she waltzed in with a brown bag with greasy goodness.  
Lena just let out a amused laugh at Kara's greeting "I think I need to have a talk with my personal assistent" to which Kara nodded heavily "yes! You should thank her for looking out for you and that she has my number on speeddial!"  
A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched up nearly into Lena's hairline as she asked "why would Eve have your number on speeddial? Are you hiding something from me, Kara Danvers?" a smirk accompanied the question.

"I- Wha- No! I-I'm not! I-Its just cause you don't take very good care of yourself so she calls me to check up on you!" Kara stammered through and Lena smirked wider "well in that case, I should thank her and you. Thank you Kara, you're the best"  
Kara blushed and lowered her yes "it's nothing, Lena" she said as she looked up, her eyes bright and wide "shall we eat on the balcony? Its one of the last sunny and warm days of the year, we should soak it in"  
Lena agreed and they ate quietly together on the small table, stealing glances at each other and sending small smiles when the other caught them.

After lunch they had stood up and leaned against the railing, enjoying the sunlight on their skin, standing close to each other.  
"Any plans for friday evening?" Lena asked casually "cause if you don't I was thinking we could, maybe, perhaps, try out that new Italian? Together, I-I mean" she stuttered a little through the question and ended with a small bite to her lip as she looked over at Kara.  
A wide smile was plastered on Kara's face "are you asking me out, Lena?" in response Lena looked away and at her hands as she started to fumble with them, trying to distract herself "only if you'll say yes"

When no answer came from the blonde she looked up, wondering if maybe she had read all the signals wrong and had made a enormous fool out of herself by doing so.  
But a giant smile was plastered on the other woman's face "Lena I-" she stopped talking and the smile slowly disappeared from her face making its way for a grimace instead "Kara?" worry instantly took over from the previous elation she had felt while being around Kara.  
"I-I don't-" Kara stammered, gripping the rail tightly, causing dents to form under her touch and Lena's eyes went wide "K-Kara?"

Kara looked at her with sheer terror in her eyes as she slowly fell to the ground "A-Al-Alex" a green glow came off the blonde's skin, blue veins turning green, tan skin growing paler by the second.  
Lena ran back inside and dialed Alex' number, by the time Alex and a DEO unit arrived, Lena had already managed to move Kara indoors and panicked green eyes were filled with tears.  
Though she couldn't be sure if they were tears of fear, hurt, worry or betrayel, or perhaps a mix of all of these.

\--

When the car had just barely stopped moving she exited the vehicle in a haste after having told her driver to wait for her and to keep the engine running.  
She ran inside as fast as she could on her heels, passed security who gave her questioning looks, to the elevator and down to her lab.  
The only moment she stopped was to enter her personal code into the locking mechanism so she could enter the laboratory and speedwalk straight to the suit that was standing in all its glory in front of her.

She thought back to the moment she decided to create this armour, to the moment she knew that someday the filtration unit in this suit would have to come in handy.  
Sighing deeply she grabbed the small housing and pressed a button on the side to have the suit fold up into it.  
"You know what it's like to walk into a room and feel like your skin is going to be seared off your bones?" Lena watches the suit fold in on itself "or like nails are running through your blood?"

The lid closes on the containment case "thats what Kryptonite feels like!" and she grabbed the case in one smooth motion, trying to block out Kara's pained explanation of how Kryptonite feels.  
She ran back outside, stopping for half a second to lock the door and ran up back to the car and the moment she closed the door the car sped off.  
"Come on Kara, just hold on a little longer. Please" she mumbled under her voice "just hold on for me"

She waltzed into the DEO as if she was the director instead of Alex, upon noticing Kara was moved from the main hall she asked "where is she?" and Alex walked up beside her to guide her to Kara.  
"It means a lot to me that we can always count on you, Lena, even though you and Supergirl haven't always seen eye to eye" Lena frowned in confusion before answering.  
"People constantly underestimate me, but I care, I really do. I love Kara, you should know that by now. Her being Supergirl doesn't change things. We're going to need a strong talk when all of this is over. But my love for her will not change, Alex. I will do anything I can to protect her" tears threatened to fall from her eyes at her sincerity and Alex nodded gratefully and led the way.

They walked together to where Kara was put, away from prying eyes and into a containment chamber.  
Lena grabbed the small container out of her bag and walked over to Kara, her eyes never leaving her pale face untill the box was yanked out of her hands.  
"Oh my, a radiation controlled proto enviroment housed in a vaccuum sealed mechanical exoskeleton contained in a springloaded two milimeter disc, I am impressed Miss Luthor" Brainy commented on the tech in his hand, his admiration for the work clear in the way he turns it over before giving it back to it's owner.

"Kara will have to stay inside of this until we can figure out a way to detoxify the atmosphere" she looked at Alex while explaining as Brainy added "which we have no possible solution for yet" and she shook her head in response.  
A worried look spread across the people in the room as they regarded Kara, knowing that she is claustrophobic after spending so much time in such a small enclosed space "so this is a temporary solution" J'onn added much to his dismay and Lena let out a soft disappointed "yeah"  
"We have no choice, if we don't do this then she dies" Alex said and looked straight at Lena "do it!" after Lena gave a small hesitant nod she placed the device on Kara's chest, right over the House Of El.

A fluid like substance emerged and covered Kara from head to toe, transforming into a blue mechanical suit ending it with a helmet and a black visor covering her face.  
"Now we wait for the filtration system to work. But she absolutely can not go into a fight. I directed all the power in the suit to the filtration system. If she fights, the system will malfunction and she will breathe in the kryptonite particles. The suit isn't perfect" Lena explained "I didn't have enough time to work out all the small bugs"  
Alex nodded "I'll make sure she stays put. Thank you, Lena. For everything" they shared a small meaningful smile, knowing they bothed loved Kara more than anything.

"While we wait, we all should do what we can to help Kara, starting with the atmosphere. Lena, I want you and Brainy to work on getting the air clean. Its the only way we're going to get her out of that thing" Alex said and Lena answered with a small "will do" while waiting for Brainy and walking out together to the training area where they momentarily stored the dispersion device.  
They walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts about the person they cared so deeply for.  
"I will always protect you" her voice sung in her ears, but now it was Lena's turn to protect and rescue her.

\--

They sat on the sofa, side by side, food stretched out across the small table, movie on the television and wineglasses in hand.  
Chuckles and giggles lingered in the air after a series of aweful jokes from Kara "okay, okay, I have a better one!" Lena groaned in response and said "Kara please, I can't take anymore bad jokes!"  
Kara feigned offense as her hand shot to her heart and exclaimed "these jokes are only bad to those without humor! You, Lena Luthor, are not humorless. You can't be if you're my best friend" Lena laughed loud and full.

"No Kara, I have humor, good humor" she emphasized on the good "and your jokes are horrible" she let in between puffs of air from all the laughing and Kara huffed, crossing her arms "well you tell one then Miss Comedian. Go on. Tell me your best one"  
A eyebrow rose in acceptance of the dare "okay" she drawled out the word, she took a sip from her wine and instructed Kara to put down her glass before she spilled it all over herself.  
"What do you get when you insert human DNA into a goat?" Kara frowned and told her that she didn't know so Lena answered "a ban from the petting zoo" Kara blinked a few times while biting her lip trying to not burst out laughing to give Lena the statisfaction of a better joke "th-thats it? thats a-all you can come up with?"

Lena looked right through Kara's façade and smirked at her while getting ready for another one of her best bad jokes as she turned her body fully to Kara and spoke up "Why did the picture go to jail?" Kara frowned and answered "pictures cant go to jail, they're not living beings"  
A blank stare combined with a frown was directed at Kara and she sheepishly replied "oh, why did the picture go to jail, Lena?" she shook her head before giving the answer "because it was framed!" a loud laugh now erupted from Kara and Lena did a small victorious fist pump.  
"Told you my jokes are better, when you don't try to ruin them that is" she teased as she took a sip of her wine, her fourth glass of the evening.

"Why do you like wine so much?" Lena blinked a couple times from the sudden serious question so she responded with the only answer she could come up with "I'm a wine enthusiast, Kara, the more wine I drink the more enthusiastic I get" she ended with a shrug and a laugh, but earned nothing but a disapproving pout from her best friend.  
She sighed and said "I like the taste of it and I know that if I get a little too affected from it, I'm safe with you. Because I trust you, with everything in my body. So I don't worry as much about how much I drink" Kara beamed widely at her.  
"I trust you too Lena. With my life and more" an eyebrow was raised at the last part and Kara clarified "it's not with everyone I munch down multiple potstickers at the same time with!" and they shared another laugh while telling more bad jokes.

\--

Lena stood outside Kara's room after another dead end with the dispersal device, debating if she should go in or go back to work on the device "she'd want you there" Alex' voice said softly.  
She shook her head minutely "if she wanted me there she would've told me the truth. I- I don't know. The device is leading us into dead end after dead end and I just can't seem to get Kara out of my mind for long enough to stop wondering why she didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth" her voice broke at the end trying to hold back tears.  
"She does trust you, Lena. She was afraid of telling you. Not because of your family. But because everyone has made her afraid of telling anyone about where she really comes from" Alex looked at her trying to make eye contact, when she succeeded by ducking her head and catching Lena's eyesight she continued "you need to talk to Kara about this, I can't speak completely for her. But it wasn't because she didn't trust you, she loves you. More than she loves me" she ended with a smile.

Lena scoffed and said "thats impossible" and Alex merely shrugged and replied with a "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Now go in there and keep my babysister company while I oversee the search for the damn Graves siblings" she said as she gave Lena a small push towards the door which was met with a amused chuckle.  
"Yes boss" she mockingly said and watched the director walk away as she took a deep breath and walked into the room that housed a unconscious Kara.  
She stood quietly just in front of the door, watching Kara sleep "now you have someone that will stand up for you, always" that sentiment meant so much more to her now, knowing that Kara is a Kryptonian, knowing that her family tried to kill her and yet Kara believed in her and stood up for her when no one else would.

Slowly she walked towards the bed and sat on the empty chair, her finger tracing over Kara's gloved hand "I'm sorry Kara, its the best I could do. I promise you I will fix this" she said softly, her eyes tracing over the helmet that hid Kara's face from view.  
Kara's hand jerked and Lena stood up quickly as she saw the changes being made on the monitor due to Kara waking up, she mentally prepared herself to calm Kara down the best she could because she knew she would be panicking when she saw that she was confined to a suit.  
"Wh-What is this?" were the first words uttered by Kara as she sat up as fast as she could, her heart thundering loudly as seen on the monitor next to her.

"Kara, Kara listen to me" but she was ignored by a frantic "get me out of here!" from Kara and her breathing accelerated by the second so Lena forced her to turn her upper body towards her and put her hands on the helmet and said "you are in a suit that is keeping you alive right now, you can't get out until we cleared the atmosphere of Kryptonite. If you take off the helmet now, you will die, Kara" she said slowly and deliberately.  
"Please get me out of here Lena" she whimpered softly and Lena frowned and nodded "I will, Kara, but I need you to try and calm down right now. I know you're scared, but you need to try and calm down"  
Kara let out a few more soft sobs before squaring her shoulders and clenching her jaw "good girl" Lena said with a exhale of breath and a soft smile adorning her lips.

"How long will I be in here?" Kara asked, terrified of the answer but also needing to know if she should start getting used to life in a mechanic suit "I'm not sure yet. Brainy and I are working on clearing the atmosphere of the toxins. But its not going as fast as we'd hope" she explained honestly.  
Kara's body trembled a little with the information "okay. Well point me to the fight so I can help" and Lena's face grew hard as Kara's expression grew confused "absolutely not!"  
A scoff was heard from inside the helmet "what do you mean? Am I just supposed to sit here and wait for the kryptonite to clear?" her disbelief and annoyance clear in her voice "Yes!" was Lena's quick response "absolutely not! Lena you know I can't just sit here!" her voice rose an octave as she processed the information.

"You can and you will. Kara this suit is purely functioning as your life support, right now. All its energy is directed to the filtration system so you can breathe safely and not worry about the Kryptonite in the air" she tried looking for Kara's eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to find them "if you go out now and fight it will cause the filtration device to malfunction and you could die. You absolutely can not go into the field right now. Its too dangerous"  
Kara knew Lena was trying to reason with her, but she just couldn't fathom having to stay indoors and not be out there fighting alongside her sister "is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" she pleaded and Lena's eyebrow rose and looked imploringly at Kara "yes, you can stay here and not die" a loud groan was heard from inside the helmet that caused Lena to chuckle.  
"I'm serious Kara. I almost lost you, I can't see you like that again. Not if I have anything to say in it and I do. Its my suit you are wearing, so you better listen to me and not damage it and thus damaging yourself, understood Miss Danvers?" a playful smirk adorned her face as Kara sighed as she knew she wouldn't win this discussion "yes Miss Luthor, understood"

A playful nod after a mock salute from Kara was shared between them as Lena stood up and said "I'll tell Alex you're awake. Please wait here, Kara. I'm going to go back to work on the device to clear the atmosphere" Kara waved at Lena as she walked away from her.  
It didn't take long for Lena to find Alex at the centre of the DEO, giving out orders to anyone crossing her path "Alex!" she called as she walked up "she's awake and not thrilled about being benched"  
Alex let out a mix between a scoff and laugh "that sounds like my sister alright! You going back to Brainy now?" Lena nodded in response "okay, you go on ahead and I'll go to Kara and make sure she understands that she's benched until further notice"

\--

"Lena" Kara drawled out the letters "please!" she added in a whine "come on!" tears were in apparant in her eyes "don't do this to me!" a full on pout was on her face as she said it, her voice breaking more with every syllable "please!"  
Her companion growled in mock frustration "oh come on Kara! Grow up! Kale isn't that bad!" the Kryptonian's eyes grew wide in horror as the words settled in her brain and her face contorted into pure and utter disgust "you-you- evil, vile-" she stammered while Lena laughed loudly "I can't- you! Whatever this is-" Kara waved between us "-I'm done. I can't" she finished her dramatics by shoving her plate away from her and towards Lena who just laughed harder.  
Kara looked on in horror as Lena made a show of picking up kale with her fork and eating it and letting out a statisfied moan "that is some good kale" she finished for good measure and Kara responded by playfully throwing a napkin at her face and walking away from the table and towards her sofa "nope! I'm ordering pizza!" she proclaimed as they both laughed loudly.

\--

Lena sat on the chair next to Kara's bed again, waiting for her to wake up after she had disobeyed her orders and instructions and went in to fight a rogue alien, almost getting herself killed because the filtration device in the suit had malfunctioned because of the extra energy that was being used.  
She tried to relax as well as she could in a uncomfortable chair "damnit Kara" she mumbled as tears quietly escaped from their confinement "we told you not to go in" she slumped in the chair, her shoulders sagging.  
"I know, I'm stubborn" Kara groaned in response and Lena shot up from her chair "hey! You're awake" a mumbled response came from the girl still laying down.

"So my body makes it known. Ouch. I really don't like Kryptonite" Lena let out a wet chuckle as more tears made themselves known "don't do that to me again, Kara Danvers!"  
Kara sat up, reaching out to her best friend "I'm sorry, Lena, but I can't just sit back and do nothing. Heroes take risks every time. This is no different" Lena bit her lip trying to hold back her anger and stood up, walking away a few steps before turning back around "this is completely different, Kara. I told you that the suit couldn't handle a fight AND filter the Kryptonite out of the air! You consciously played with your life!" she seethed.  
"Lena, you can't expect me t-" but before she managed to finish the sentence Lena interrupted her with a loud "yes I can! You come waltzing into my life and you think that I can just uncare?" her voice rose an octave.

"That's not really a word, Lena" but she gulped as she was on the receiving end of a deathglare "not the point, I get it" she quickly finished and lowered her head.  
Lena's arms wrapped around herself as she sniffed lightly "Lena, I'm okay" she implored after standing up and walking over to the CEO, putting her hands lightly on her shoulders and resting her head against Lena's "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere"  
She let out a scoffed cry and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck as she hugged her tight "I'm not leaving, Lena" she spoke softly into her ear "I promise" one hand on the back of her neck and the other on the back of her shoulder, holding Lena tight to her body.

"When you get out of that suit" she took a deep breathe "we need to talk about this" she said as she softly tapped the crest on Kara's front after she had broken the hug, not straying too far away from her hold.  
Kara nodded "yes we do" she agreed "so when can you get me out of here?" Lena smiled "soon. Brainy and I came up with a solution, we just need you to be patient. It's going to take some time, but it will work"  
She smiled widely inside the helmet "you can't see it right now, but I am so proud of you Lena" she said as she hugged her again tightly and Lena groaned "Kara. Superstrength. Ow" she was released immediately and a sheepish sounding "sorry" came from the helmet causing Lena to chuckle.

"It's okay darling" she sighed "I can't wait to see your face again" she added in a whisper not realizing she said that out loud until a voice from the door called out "thats so gay, Luthor" followed by a laugh.  
Lena's head shot up to the voice and laughed along when she realized it was Alex "look who's talking!" Kara piped up, her hand still on Lena's waist causing an eyebrow to raise on Alex's face with an amused smirk "Lena I need you in the control room together with Brainy" Lena gave a small nod and turned to Kara "soon. I promise"  
"Try and keep her out of trouble this time, Alex, please. For the sake of my sanity" she joked as she walked out the door and into the control room where Brainy was already waiting.

\--

"Stop cheating!" came a chorus of people shouting and throwing snacks at Kara's face "just because you have no pokerface doesn't mean you get to co op with Lena!" Winn all but shouted as he thew more mini pretzels at Kara's face, making her laugh loudly and tried to catch one with her mouth for it to only bounce of her nose and onto Lena's lap.  
She gingerly picked it up and held it up for Kara and she quickly ate it earning another chorus of groans of the superfriends around the table "okay Kara, focus, please. I want to empty Lena's pockets or at least enough to get another one of those bottles of scotch" Alex said while tapping on the table loudly to get her attention.  
Lena chuckled in reply and only said "you wouldn't have enough for that bottle if you'd empty my pockets, Danvers. It costs more than your monthly income" Alex dropped her cards and groaned loudly in indignation at the revelation of the pricetag, another round of laughs went around the table before they picked the game back up.

\--

Lena stood, hands planted firmly on the table as she let out "I can't believe he actually went!" as Brainy looked up and walked towards her as he said "boxes" referring to their earlier talk about how to manage their feelings and she took a deep breath as a response and focussed her attention back to the screen and to Kara.  
"Kara, we're ninety percent into clearing the atmosphere, just sit back just a tad longer" she heard the impatient groan of the superhero over the communications and felt for her best friend "Lena I can't move! Why can't I move?" she typed furiously at the keyboard in front of her.  
"It's a system failure, it's directing all the energy to the life support, give it time, we're at ninetynine percent air quality now" another groan was heard as she muttered under her breath "one-hundred! Overriding the mechanics now. Go get 'em Supergirl" she finished in a husky voice.

Standing at the controls she looked triumphant when she saw Kara take her helmet off and not see her skin turn pale and glow a bright green, she smiled wide when people started cheering and congratulating her "well done Supergirl" Brainy called out next to her over the commlink and then turned to her "and well done Lena"  
He held out his hand and Lena took his in her own "I couldn't have done it without you Brainy. Thank you for your help" Brainy smiled, albeit a little guilty "could I, perhaps, if these intense and disruptive feelings return, come to you? If the boxes are too filled up, I mean" Lena answered with a wider smile as she replied to him "that's not even a question, Brainy. You're more than welcome"  
"Good" he replied and left a amused Lena waiting for the Danvers sisters to return from the assignment.

\--

"Hay! You loowk like my bestest best fwiend!" came the slurred words of one Kara Danvers as Lena walked to their table at the bar "are- are you, drunk?" she asked incredulous and Kara frowned and pointed to herself "I don't know, Alex, am I dwunk?"  
She was met with a blank stare and one simple request in a monotome voice "I don't know Kara. Can you say chocolate?" Lena's amused chuckle broke Kara out of her fumbling with the word and she looked up with wide eyes and said "you awe very pwetty" causing Lena to blush widely and Alex to groan and facepalm "please get her home, Lena, she's too drunk for me to handle and I really would like to enjoy my evening off with the girl I love a lot" she spoke while her eyes strayed away to the bar and landed on Maggie Sawyer.  
Lena chuckled "will do Alex, she's safe with me, you know that"

Alex hummed "I do. Thank you Lena. Enjoy your evening with a drunk puppy" Alex quickly stood up and took on a brisk pace to the bar "come on puppy Danvers, let's get you home" she spoke softly while holding out her hand.  
As Kara took her hand and stood up she tripped over her feet and landed against Lena who quickly wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly, making sure she didn't fall completely to the ground "woah there Speedy Gonzales! Take it easy okay!"  
Uncontrollable giggles were heard from the head on her shoulder "puppy! A-a-and Spe-Speedy Gowzales" was spoken through gasps of air in between laughs "thats hilawious! You shouwd be a comedian! Oh! I know! You should be Miss Comedian! Cause you'we hilawious and pwetty and a miss and pwetty and you smell vewy nice and did I say you'we very pwetty? Cause you weally awe." Kara looked up with wide and dopey eyes.

"Uhm. You may have mentioned it once or twice in the past five minutes" another burst of giggles broke free from the intoxicated blonde making Lena shake her head in sheer amusement "you'we hilawious! Will you be my fwiend?" she asked in such a genuine way, her eyes big and hopeful and Lena couldn't resist but to answer her with "we can be whatever you want us to be Kara Danvers"  
They shared a moment of only eye contact before Kara broke it with a sleepy and soft "yay" making Lena chuckle and take her by the arm towards the waiting car "come on smoothtalker, lets get you home"  
Kara leaned a bit of her weight on Lena as they walked, well, stumbled their way out of the bar "I've never seen a drunk Kara before. Rough day?" she spoke softly when they were in the backseat of her car, Lena had buckled Kara up.

"A wittew. Sun isn't doin' its jawb today. I'm not way-ray-raychawging" Lena frowned and tried to figure out what she meant as she asked "did you mean recharging?" she bit her lip trying to stop the chuckles from overflowing at seeing Kara's shocked face "You'we pwetty and smawt!" she said in complete awe.  
This time Lena let out her chuckles, trying to get some air into her lungs before saying "and you are so drunk" she spoke the last word through another chuckle as she watched as Kara stared at her intently "do I have something between my teeth?" and Kara shook her head in the negative.  
"You'we just weally pwetty, thats awll" Lena shook her head and tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in her stomach when Kara was speaking, she still didn't quite understand what she meant with the sun recharging her, but she figured it was just her intoxicated state trying to make sentences that she actually couldn't make, so she didn't think about it too hard and instead helped her get out the car and into her home "lets get comfortable while that alcohol leaves your system, alright?" Kara hummed as she crawled against Lena on the couch "pwetty, smawt and cawmfy. You'we pewfect, Lena" she mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

\--

Lena was sitting on her sofa enjoying a glass of wine, hoping to hear from her favorite blonde as she had to leave to take care of some matters at LCorp before she could see her return at the DEO.  
As she picked up her phone to check the time, and maybe to check for messages from Kara, there was a knock on her door, soft but sure so she stood up with a small flutter in her heart hoping it was the woman that was on her mind for most of the day.  
They didn't say anything when they locked eyes, just stood there, looking at the other.

Kara looked timid, almost afraid, unsure if she were even welcome at this very moment which confused Lena to no end, so she stepped aside letting the unusual quiet woman enter "do you want a drink?" Kara shook her head in the negative, they shared an awkward silence making Lena more uncomfortable by the seconds that passed.  
"Are you okay?" Lena spoke softly, scared of the answer and as if Kara heard the fear in her voice she looked up, tears in her eyes and she sat down on the sofa, sighing deeply and practically collapsing in on herself "Lena I'm sorry" her voice breaking "I wanted to tell you, eventually, I did, I promise! But I-" she took a deep breath and Lena took that time to sit down next to her.  
"But I just wanted to be me, with you. I'm always Supergirl with everyone else. They all see me as this near indestructible being and I can't be just myself with them, I can't be weak around them or vulnerable. But with you-" she looked up and stared at her best friend.

"With you I didn't have to worry about that. I didn't have to be afraid of being seen as weak when I'm supposed to be the strongest girl on this earth. I don't have to be afraid to show my vulnerabilties because I know you would never ever judge me on that. Because you didn't know that I'm not from this planet and I- I liked that. I'm not going to lie anymore, Lena. I liked that you didn't know because there was no ulterior motive for us to grow closer. It was just you and me. Kara and Lena. There was no Luthor no Zor-El. Just you and me becoming friends.  
Becoming, more than friends. Lena before all this happened, you asked me a question and I want you to know my answer is still yes if you are still wanting to ask that question now, while you know. Know all of this, all of me. Lena I love you, more than I ever thought was possible and I need to know if I have done too much damage for us to come back from this. I'll leave, if I have hurt your trust too much, I heard you, trust me I did. When you said that you couldn't enter into a friendship with someone that has already breached your trust and I am so- so sorry Lena, I truly am. So if you want me to walk away, I will. But please- I- Believe me when I say how sorry I am, about everything"  
Kara went on, slowly breaking in front of Lena, tears streaming freely over her cheeks, small hicups of breath taken in between sobs and Lena was trying hard to keep from breaking herself so she turned away from Kara slightly, her arms resting on her knees and hands folded in on themselves, but somehow that movement only seemed to make the blonde break even more, a whimper escaping her lips.

"I have to be honest, Kara, with everything that has happened these past two days I haven't had time to fully process all of this. But I-" she breathed in deeply before continuing "I need time to- to put my head around this, Kara. You lied to me. For two years you've lied. I have been nothing but honest to you, I told you my deepest and darkest fears and secrets and you have met that with lies and untruths. I'm- I don't know how I can fully trust you after this. I love you too Kara, but this-" she shook her head, letting her tears run freely "I don't know" she let out in a breath.  
They sat in silence, tears creating paths down both their cheeks "you can ask me anything, Lena, anything at all and I swear to Rao I will answer you honestly. No more lies. No more untruths. Full truth, I swear" she tried to capture Lena's eyesight by ducking her head "Lena" she whispered.  
"What is Rao?" was the first question that made it's way out of her lips without thinking "Rao is the God of light and life on Krypton. He's to us what God is for Christians, what Allah is to the Muslims" Kara explained and Lena hummed.

Lena tried to form her feelings, her doubts, into words to form into questions but nothing would come up, not one word or sentence would describe just how betrayed she felt by Kara.  
"Why?" she asked instead and when Kara answered her question with a confused shake of her head she elaborated herself, words flowing freely from her mouth without thinking too much about it "why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell me when we were working together to defeat the Daxamites, or when we were working together to save Sam. Or, oh I don't know, when you send my boyfriend behind my Goddamn back to spy on me!? Why not tell me then? Why lead me on? Why not tell me that the one person that I trusted more than anything was unworthy of that trust!" Kara tried to hide in herself, sinking further away in the sofa.  
Lena took a deep breath, not trying to pull back the tears, not caring anymore about showing her pain to the person that has caused so much of it "I didn't even realize how much you have hurt me by keeping this from me because all I've been working on is trying to keep you alive" she sighed.

She took a chance to look up at the Blonde and her heart broke more than it already was at that point, next to her was not the bubbly reporter that she had come to know and love, instead next to her sat a equally heartbroken woman that was going through just as much pain as she was right now.  
"I was afraid, Lena" she spoke as her elbows were on her knees and her face in her hands "I was afraid of losing you. I lost everything" she stood up and paced through the room, trying to get rid of the nervous energy "I lost my parents, my culture, my friends" she took a shaky breath "I lost my planet" she added in a whisper "and I got afraid that if I told you who I really am I would lose you to and I couldn't lose another part of my life. Not one that means so much to me" she stopped pacing and looked directly at Lena.  
"If I mean as much to you as you claim I do, why didn't you just tell me sooner? You know me, Kara, you know I wouldn't have hated you. Look, I'm not mad at you for being an alien, I'm not mad at all, Kara" a relieved sigh was heard but Lena continued "I'm hurt. Because you chose to lie to me. You chose to do the opposite of everything you said you were doing" this time a whimper was heard "but I'm not mad, Kara. I- I can see why you'd keep this from me" she added softly as more tears rolled down from her eyes "I am a Luthor after all, can't blame an alien from hiding their identity from me, especially if its a Super" she looked down again, her fingers playing with the nails on the other hand.

"What!?" Kara was in front of her within a second, sitting on her knees, her hands on top of Lena's "Rao! Lena! No! It had absolutely nothing to do with your name, if you trust only one thing out of my mouth this night let it be this, it had nothing to do with your name" she said as she ducked her head to get her eyes locked with Lena's "you're Lena, thats all I care about" she said as she softly squeezed Lena's hands.  
"Honest?" Lena asked in a small whisper "more than honest" her eyes shone with the truth and love that she tried to pour out and into the other woman "Lena, there's nothing I'd want more than to take all of these past two days back so I could've told you in my own way about my heritage. Rao I had it all planned as well but then, well, you know" she ended sheepishly "I really am sorry, Lena, about everything and I truly mean everything. Not just about not telling you, but about the way I reacted about the Kryptonite"  
A hum came from the woman sitting on the sofa "that was really shitty, Kara and I have to admit, knowing that it was you who acted like that, it only hurts more. I half expected it from Supergirl, but not from you. Not from someone that claims they love and trust me" her voice was soft, almost sounding like that of a child, scared to speak up in order to not get hurt or yelled at.

"I know and I am so, so, so, so deeply sorry about that Lena. Kryptonite just makes me irrationally afraid. It makes me react in ways I normally don't. It's the only substance in this world that can kill me. If you only had one substance that is lethal to you, you'd be extra afraid of it as well, so I acted out, I acted irrational and I know I did. I knew I was wrong the moment you walked away and I tried to make it up, I tried to make it better but I knew I screwed up too much and from that point on I got terrified of telling you the truth, I got so afraid that if you found out the truth you'd walk away from me because of my behaviour.  
But even in that moment, that I acted out like that, it had nothing to do with your last name. Lena to me you've always been Lena. Just Lena. I don't care about your last name, I couldn't care less about how many of your names start out with that letter" she said in a attempt to lighten the mood a little and she took it as a personal victory when she heard a small chuckle come from the crying brunette  
"Lena, look at me, please" Lena did as she was asked and she looked into her eyes "not telling you, had nothing to do with you being a Luthor and everything to do with me being selfish, I promised you nothing but the truth and I am giving you my all right now. I love you, Lena, all of you and there's nothing in this world that can change that. No actions, no words and especially not something as trivial as a name"

Their eyes shone as they held their gaze, no words being spoken, soft breaths escaped lips, a barely noticeable nod came from the brunette as she had made up her mind and lunged forward to kiss the Kryptonian on her lips, just soft, gentle pressure.  
Kara let out a soft moan as her hand slowly grazed Lena's cheek and she tilted her head in response in order to deepen the kiss and their lips separated on their own, fingers entwining in hair, a tongue grazing lips, a soft moan escaping one of their mouths, a hand on the back of the others neck.  
They slowly broke the kiss, Lena licking her lips, still tasting Kara on them and she pulled her up and onto her lap on the sofa, Kara's knees on either side of Lena's legs "promise me that there are no more lies between us starting now" Lena whispered onto Kara's lips "I promise Lena and if I break the promise I give you permission to hide kale in all of my foods for two days" she said earnestly, earning a loud laugh from Lena "I think at least four days would be a better punishment"

Kara spluttered "FOUR!? But- But- Lena!" she whined, dragging out Lena's name, doing nothing but earning another loud laugh from the other woman before she closed the small distance and kissed her best friend again, effectively ending her whines.  
As they broke the kiss again Lena let out a soft chuckle as she saw the dreamy look on Kara's face "the last time I saw that look on you, you were drunk. What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Danvers?" Kara spluttered as she tried to find her answer, coming up blank she just shrugged one of her shoulders.  
"I'm just glad to be able to feel you now I'm finally out that damn Power Ranger suit. I swear Winn would've gone crazy with all the Power Ranger jokes" Lena's eyes narrowed "Its not a Power Ranger suit! Its a mechanical exoskeleton that was used t-" Kara's lips were instantly on her own trying to shut her up and succeeding, only hear a small moan escape her lips.

\--

"Kara Zor-El Danvers! I swear to God if you're not back here in five minutes I will put kale in the lasagne!" Lena threatened over the phone "I'm on my way to you now! I just got hold up at work! Please don't put Kale in my food!" Lena hung up the phone in response, she wasn't about to tell Kara that the lasagne was already in the oven so she couldn't add kale to it even if she wanted to.  
She turned towards the television and saw Supergirl fighting a rogue alien and she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot against the hardwoodfloor of Kara's kitchenfloor and mere seconds later Kara flew through the open window and landed in the kitchen looking proud of herself for making it within the timeframe that Lena supplied, but the proud look soon faltered as she saw Lena's stance and she slowly turned around to see the television and she deflated.  
"Got caught up at work?" Lena hummed and raised her eyebrows and Kara threw her hands up said "it is work! I just didn't specify which job I was talking about" she supplied smoothly and with a wide smile causing Lena to purse her lips "I taught you too well" and she couldn't hide her smile anymore "you're lucky the lasagne is already in the oven or I really would have put kale in it, I'll have you know" she said while wagging her index finger at her and Kara did a small victorious fist pump as an answer.

They shared a laugh before Kara skipped to the bedroom to change into a more comfortable outfit while Lena took the food out of the oven and chuckled when she heard Kara moan when she walked into the kitchen "Rao, Lena, that smells so good. I am starving!"  
"Oh I know" she teased as she set another baking dish of the creamy goodness on the kitchen table and Kara let out a happy squeal "I love you Lena Luthor" she said with a dopey wide grin as she dug into the spare dish, Lena just shook her head as she put some of the food on her plate and slowly ate her food.  
They ate in relative silence, safe for the ocassional moan of contendness coming from the alien in front of her making the CEO shake her head in complete amusement as she wanted to try out a mean little joke that she already had too much fun thinking about "are you enjoying your dinner, dear" her question was answered with a series of nods and hums as Kara put another decent sized bite into her mouth and Lena chuckled "what if I said I actually did put kale in it?"

Kara froze on the spot, jaw stopped working up and down to devour the food, fork with more lasagne on it paused halfway through, betrayed looking eyes slowly moving from her dish to Lena, back to the dish and back to Lena again as she swallowed the food in her mouth with as much care as she could, trying to taste as little of the green stuf as she could.  
Her eyes welled up with unshed tears as she stared in horror at the woman that she loves "h-how could you? I-I- I don't- how? How could you? I trusted you, Lena. I loved you! I loved you more than potstickers and you dare to betray my love in this manner? You- you- you- I don't even know what to call you right now!" she said as she dramatically dropped her fork and jumped off the chair to stand with her arms crossed, her eyebrow shot up when she saw that Lena was barely holding it together from trying not to laugh, her face turning red from the exertion to not laugh "I think the word you're looking for is Luthor" and Kara groaned loudly.  
"You didn't put kale in it, did you?" and at that wounded puppy Danvers voice Lena lost her battle within and laughed so hard tears flowed freely "no there isn't, I just couldn't resist it" she said through her laughs "it was too good of a oppurtunity to pass up" Kara just stood there with her arms crossed, fighting between pouting and showing her amused smile at Lena's enjoyment "I'm sorry honey, sit down and eat your food"

Kara backed away immediately when that was said, holding her hands up as if someone had a Kryptonite shooting gun pointed at her "heck no! I am not touching that anymore! How can I trust that you're speaking the truth now? You- You- Luthor! For all I know, this-" she pointed to Lena and to the food "-right now is a trick to have me eat Kale. No. Nope. I'm done eating. I am full. I am not hungry anymore!" Kara huffed and crossed her arms again.  
Lena stood up, a coy smirk on her face as she stalked over to Kara, all traces of the giggle fit she had earlier had disappeared safe for a few teartracks that were still apparant on her cheeks "not hungry anymore? Not even for dessert?" her voice was low, husky, sensual even and Kara gulped "well, I could have left a part for dessert. I mean, if so long its not affiliated with kale" Lena's hands found their way to Kara's neck "I'm sorry baby, it really was just a joke. I swear that I did not put any kale in the food"  
She was met with a warm smile from the blonde and added "but that doesn't mean I didn't put two leafs of it in the smoothie I made you for lunch" she said as she ran as quick as she could to the bedroom to hide away from the playfully raging Kryptonian who was swearing in her native language at Lena, making her laugh even louder while she jumped on the bed and hid under the covers.

When she was done cursing Lena's name she stomped over to the bedroom "Lena! You- mean- illspirited- rude- mean- annoying woman!" she said as she jumped on the bed and started tickling her girlfriend while she was still hidden underneath the covers, her laughter and pants of "stop!" coming from below the covers "I- I can't breathe Kara!" Lena laughed out so Kara yanked the covers off her face but remained straddling her.  
They kept playfully fighting for a little bit as Kara teased her to surrender but Lena ignored her threats "give up Luthor, you'll never win from a Super!" but Lena tried to hit her anyway, but Kara kept swatting away her flying fists, too busy laughing to see the next one and it collided with the side of her face with a loud resounding slap and a louder gasp from Lena as she shot up and cradled Kara's face to inspect it all the while continuously apologizing.  
"Oh my God! Kara! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? That sounded so painful! Are you okay, baby?" Lena winced while inspecting Kara's face as the Blonde just sat on her knees, still half straddling Lena, with a dazed look on her face "you- you hit me" she said in shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Lena's eyebrows rose a little and a pout was forming on her lips "Kara I'm so sorry. It was an accident I swear" she said, convinction and shame evident in her voice.  
Blue eyes narrowed and focussed completely on Lena, face hardening within seconds of eyecontact "oh, you're going down, Luthor" she said as she pushed Lena to the bed in one soft push making Lena squeal in surprise and causing Kara to chuckle while she towered above her, her loose hair on one side, shielding Lena from the rest of the world.  
"You dare to hit me?" Kara asked, her voice low and husky "yes" Lena said while biting her lip and Kara nodded in response and grabbed her wrists with one hand and held them above her head in one swift motion "would you dare to hit me again?" she husked out while applying a little pressure to her wrists making Lena buck her hips slightly "probably, if the occassion calls for it"

It was clear to Kara that she was only responding this way to get a rise out of her so she replied in the best way she could "well, I guess there is only one punishment that fits well enough for this kind of bad behaviour, don't you think?" she said slow and articulated her words with her hand that was slowly making its way down, using the back of her fingers to trail slowly over Lena's chest down to her covered breasts, her stomach and eventually down to her sweatpants, cupping her firmly through her clothes.  
Lena moaned at the pressure and bucked into her hand "Kara, fuck" but she removed her hand immediately "I'll say when you get to move, I'll say when you get to talk, I'll say-" she moved her lips close to her ear and whispered "-when you get to come" she finished as she licked the shell of Lena's ear "sound like a good punishment?" Lena bit her lip and nodded "you can talk Lena" so she did.  
"God yes Kara" she moaned causing Kara to smirk while kissing her jaw "is this okay?" she asked in between kisses and Lena bucked her hips into Kara's pelvic as she moaned out "more than okay, see for yourself" she turned her head and captured Kara's lips with her own as they kissed softly before Kara pulled back and yanked on Lena's shirt, ripping it on its seams and exposing her bare chest.

Kara licked her lips at the sight as Lena's nipples slowly grew hard in the chilly air "I love your breasts Lena" she said as she brought her head down and kissed and licked all over her right breast, consciously leaving her nipple alone and then repeating the action to her other breast before pulling away.  
With a wicked smile she ground down against Lena and blew cold air on her chest, Lena's head flew back on the pillow and bit her lip to hold back a moan "good girl" Kara replied right before she brought her lips around the stiff bud and bit and sucked and licked like her life depended on it "I really-" kisses her nipple "-love-" sucks the nipple into her mouth before letting go with a pop "-your breasts" she finishes with a flick of her tongue.  
Lena was doing her best to hold back her moans and trying to still her hips from moving in search to find friction on her painfully throbbing clit, making it hard to think about anything else besides the blood rushing through her body down to her pussy that was wet and convulsing around nothing already, she bit her lip harder, holding back a loud moan when Kara repeated the sentiment on her other nipple and applied more pressure on her wrists.

When Kara was done with that nipple her smile grew wider "I'm going to let go of your wrists now, but I need you to keep them there. You can't touch me or yourself, do you understand?" her eyebrow quirked up when Lena only nodded so she cleared her throat and said "y-yes Kara. I un-understand" and Kara nodded in approval before letting go of her wrists.  
She let her eyes wander over the panting body underneath her, absolutely in awe with the beauty that was so willing to listen to her instructions, she bit her lip as she yanked off the pants in the same manner as the shirt and chuckled darkly when she noticed that Lena had gone commando, she looked questioningly at Lena and demanded her to explain.  
"I-it's more comfortable without underwear and I was ho-hoping that you'd ask f-for dessert" she stammered out a reply and Kara nodded "well I definitely want dessert" she said seductively right before she lowered herself and delved her tongue right into Lena's core, causing the younger woman to moan out loudly in surprise.

Kara retreated her tongue immediately and Lena's entire body stilled as she silently berated herself for her slip up "Lena. It's okay. Just try to hold back for as long as you can" her stern voice made way for Kara's soft and gentle one as she talked to her girlfriend and Lena nodded quickly "just, don't stop. Please"  
A soft chuckle was heard before a soft tongue was back to enjoying its savory dessert, soft moans were heard from Kara as she licked inside of Lena, dragging her tongue over her sensitive walls, making Lena convulse with early stages of her orgasm.  
She pulled her tongue out when she noticed and slowly let her tongue drag up over her slit and to her clit, flicking it with a playful nudge.

Kara grinned as she saw Lena struggle to stay still and quiet when she looked up from her favorite spot, her lips encircled around her lovers clit, moaning every now and then to send even more vibrations through Lena's body.  
Another convulsion hit Lena's body when Kara bit down gently and pulled away to blow cold air onto her throbbing bundle of nerves, sitting up on her knees, she watched the girl shiver and her pussy clenching and relaxing every now and then, she waited and watched.  
When she felt she had waiting enough she promptly inserted two fingers inside of Lena, her whole body shook and tremors hit throughout her body as she moaned so loud it bordered a scream, causing Kara to grinn widely.

She started slow and shallowly, working her up even more than she already was, Lena was now panting wildly and moaning uncontrollable at Kara's fingers pumping inside of her.  
"K-Kara" came a high pitched moan and she took that as her cue to thrust deeper and faster, setting up a quick pace, Lena's walls were constricting uncontrollably around her fingers as she hooked her fingers in a way that she was able to hit her g-spot.  
Lena's body arched off the bed with the first swipe over the spongy spot inside of her which caused her to see stars in front of her closed eyelids, her mouth opened in a silent scream when Kara kept swiping over that spot while changing her speed.

Going from swiping over it, to pressing down on it and rubbing over it with her superspeed, wary of the limit that Lena could handle, when she noticed just how close Lena was to coming undone she slowed down and eventually pulled out and just stared at Lena's body again.  
"You are beautiful when you're about to come. Did you know that? Your chest starts heaving, goosebumps break out over your arms, your nipples are so hard they could probably pierce my skin" her voice oozing awe and lust "my Rao, Lena, you are a vision to behold. The wetness on your thighs, the taste of your slick heat" Kara moaned wildly as she ground down on Lena "you make me want to come just by looking at you while you're writing underneath me and desperate for me to touch you"  
Lena moaned loudly at her words, Kara chuckled and slammed her fingers into her again, hard and deep, moving the bed along with the thrusts, she made sure to keep hitting her g-spot when she drove her two fingers back inside of her.

Moans became louder and louder and rising in pitch as Lena got closer and closer to falling off the edge, Kara brought her lips down and said "come for me Lena" right before she bit down on her painfully erect clit, Lena came with a loud cry and exploding stars in front of her eyes that were tightly shut.  
Her body was completely arched off the bed as wave after wave shook through her body, Kara closed her eyes in ecstacy as Lena's juices flew freely over her hand and face.  
She slowed her thrusting to a shallow and slow pace, bringing her lover down from her high slowly "I love you, Lena" and a soft unintelligable hum was replied making Kara chuckle.

Slowly Kara cleaned Lena up with long and soft licks around and over her still clenching and unclenching pussy, ripples of pleasure coursing through her body whenever Kara hit a specific sensitive spot.  
"God Kara, that was- holy shit. I- I have no- no words" she gasped out, trying to recover from her orgasm and Kara laughed softly "I'm going to pull my fingers out now" she said softly and waited for Lena's hum of approval before slowly taking them out and moaning when Lena whined at the empty feeling.  
She sat on her calves as she looked over Lena's naked body and smirked when they made eyecontact and licked her own fingers clean of Lena's juices "fuck" she moaned at the taste "you really are my favorite dessert" Lena's hips shot up again and a groan escaped her lips.

"My favorite dessert" she laughed as she gently let herself fall on top of her lover, giving small kisses to the collarbone and curve of Lena's neck "are you sure this was okay? I mean, we never done anything like this before. I'm sorry if I went too far"  
Lena pushed Kara gently off of her so she could look her in the eyes "if it had gone too far I'd have stopped it, but instead I just had one of the best orgasms ever, Kara Danvers. Who knew you had that in you!?" she said in awe and still slightly out of breath.  
Shy eyes looked back into Lena's honest one and they share a soft smile before they kissed "how is it you are still fully clothed and I am as naked as the day I was born?" Lena asked with a chuckle when they separated "well you can fix that" Kara said cheekily and so Lena did.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Karadorkable and Lu Luthor for this work.  
> They put this idea in my head and it needed to be written


End file.
